


A Different Kind of Monster

by adderair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AKA; the one time Sam and Dean stayed in a small town for a while and made friends, Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Blood and Gore, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood shenanigans, Dark, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Kid Castiel (Supernatural), Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Kinda, Small Towns, Walks In The Woods, What-If, Whump, at the end, i dont think its that bad, i dunno, i guess, john winchester is his own warning lol, kid archangels, mans a real piece of work, playing in the woods, this summary sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adderair/pseuds/adderair
Summary: Dean Winchester is 12 years old and he just found out that monsters aren't real.Dean Winchester is 12 years old, and he now believes in a different breed of monster.AKA: monsters aren't real and Dean discovers this after his first hunt. Now he has to deal with a new town, raising his little brother, some nosy kid with a weird name determined to be his friend, and his Dad. (who is a real piece of work) Suddenly, the fact that he just killed a girl is the least of his problems, because Sam's getting attached to this little Podunk town, and maybe, just maybe, he is too.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Different Kind of Monster

Dean Winchester is 12 years old and he just found out that monsters arent real.

BANG

He stares down at the smoking shotgun in his hands and suddenly he can't breathe. All he can hear is the girl's pitiful crying. The echo of the hollow thump as her body hit the ground joining the cacaphony in his mind. He can't get her tearstained face out of his head, and her wild eyes as she begged him,

"Please no, please i don't know why he's calling me a monster, please, please you have to help me i'm begging you, please." The way she was cut off in the middle of anther plea as Dean lifted the shotgun to point between her eyes, as she stumbled over her words when she realized why he was here. The way her face drained of color and one last tear slipped down her cheeks. 

A heavy hand lands on his shoulder and John stares down at him. Dean avoids his eyes. He stares blankly at her body, sprawled on the filthy ground, a halo of blood and chunks of pinkish-white brain matter surrounding her head. He suddenly wants to vomit, to look away and keep living in ignorance that his father was doing good. A thought crosses his feverish mind that she looks like an angel, the angels his mother that he can barely remember used to tell him about. 

The thick streaks of blood spreading on the concrete in either direction near her shoulder blades almost look like gory wings. She must have tried to drag herself away on her shattered limbs. He takes a deep breath, trying to draw himself back to the present. After a moment he realizes his father is speaking.  
"Look at it Dean." he says, somehow proud of this, of Dean, who just killed a girl barely 5 years his senior. "One less of these scum in the world, crawling around in the underbellies of cities. Pests, Dean, and we're the exterminators. Good job."

He pats Dean's back too hard then turns and starts cleaning up. Mopping up the blood and brains, shoving her body in a bag so he can dispose of it later. Dean fingers the safety on his shotgun and wonders what would happen if he brought it to the underside of his chin right now, if he pulled the trigger so he wouldnt have to live with himself. He doesn't want to live with himself after what he just did.

But he thinks of Sammy, waiting back at the hotel, and he knows that he can't leave himn alone with Dad. It's his job to take care of Sam, and he cant do that if he's dead. With one last mornful look at the girl, he hesitantly turns and trudges up the stairs, out of the basement. He wonders if his face was the last thing she saw, or maybe she got a glimpse of some family member coming to take her away. He hopes it was the latter.

Once again, he's swept away by his thoughts, struggling to stay afloat as his own mind screams at him.

He walks through the abandoned house, ducking under the thick cobwebs and scooting around fallen furniture, shattered picture frames, and random piles of garbage. He finally makes his way outside, grimacing as the light hits his face. For some reason, he feels like it shouldn't be sunny, like the weather should be acknowledging what he just did. 

He sinks into the passenger seat of the Impala and leans against the window. Tomorrow they'll be gone. Another town, another "monster", another victim.  
Dean Winchester is 12 years old, and he now believes in a different breed of monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think in the comments below! Just a PSA that I am in NO WAY WHATSOEVER a professional writer or whatever. also, I wanted to mention that I only have a pretty vague outline of how I want this to go, and that I got the inspiration for this when I was listening to lay me down from the oh hellos. ok, bye, thank you for reading this garbage fire ily!!


End file.
